


Unlikely Drinking Buddies

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, friendship focus, implied romantic pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Maggie needs someone to commiserate--and drink--with.





	Unlikely Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse for Maggie and Lena to share a bottle of scotch.

The last person Lena expects to come barging through her office doors at 7:00 p.m. that evening is Maggie Sawyer, but here she is, being dutifully chased by Hector, who is yelping but unwilling to actually put his hands on an officer of the law. “It’s fine, Hector,” she says soothingly, before Maggie can say anything. “What can I do for you, Detective?” she asks, as pleasantly as possible. But it’s not as though she can forget the last time Maggie came barging into her office. 

“Do you drink scotch, Lena?” Maggie asks, and Lena blinks. 

“Is everything all right? Is…Agent Danvers all right?” Lena asks hesitantly, and winces when Maggie’s face goes dark. 

She produces a bottle of scotch from her jacket and slams it down on Lena’s desk. “Tell me. What do you do with Kara when she is being impossible?” Maggie asks, twisting open the bottle. 

“Detective?” Lena asks, trying her best not to blush.

“Maggie,” Maggie insists. “You’re basically my sister-in-law at this point, yes? We’ve had dinner together, multiple times now, Lena.”

“Forgive me,” Lena says, still bewildered. Maggie has poured two glasses of the liquor and is now thrusting one into her hand. “Maggie, what is going on?” she asks, once she is positive Hector is out of earshot.

“Nothing, I mean, nothing major. Everything is fine. But you are the only person I know who knows what it’s like to date a Danvers.”

Lena chokes on a laugh and takes a small sip of scotch, which only makes her cough more. “What…what is it that I can help you with?” she asks carefully, not entirely ready to reveal her relationship with Kara to someone she still barely knows. 

“Just drink this with me, and when I tell you what Alex put me through, tell me some ridiculous thing Kara made you deal with. Yes?” Maggie asks expectantly, and Lena laughs, raising her glass. 

“I’m at your service, Detective,” she promises.

Two hours later, they are sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, just passing the scotch bottle back and forth now. They’ve moved past whatever specific grievance was bothering Maggie, past discussing the small everyday annoyances, and are now into the dangerous weepy drunk stage, where they are both close to confessing how fucking anxious they get when Kara and Alex disappear in the middle of the night. 

“At least she takes you with her,” Lena says, grabbing the bottle out of Maggie’s hand. 

“Only when I make her. And also, I am a cop, you know. I fight.”

“Oh, and I’m useless, yes?”

“Are you combat trained, Lena?”

“I could kick your small ass,” Lena finds herself saying, and then cringes in horror. To her surprise and everlasting relief, Maggie just laughs.

“I’ll let that one go this time, Luthor,” she says, still guffawing, and steals the bottle back. 

“I will fight you, though. If you want,” Lena says, somehow thinking that’ll save her pride, but Maggie just laughs again.

“You are a fun drunk. Who knew you had it in you?” she says admiringly, and raises the bottle in Lena’s direction before swigging from it.

“Lena!” comes a voice from her office doorway, and she and Maggie both swivel toward the sound and then fall into each other. “Oh my god. Are you drunk? Both of you?”

“Kara, Kara, it’s fine. I was supervising,” Maggie says, climbing to her feet. And then immediately toppling over. Lena kind of catches her, but she falls back to the floor, laughing at herself, which makes Lena laugh, which makes Kara kind of…shriek. 

“Oh my god, I cannot deal with this,” she decides. 

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to ‘deal’ with anything, Supergirl,” Lena insists, helping Maggie into a sitting position.

“Yeah! I’m the best damn detective in this city, and my friend Lena—she’s the CEO of a huuuuuuge company,” Maggie says importantly, and Kara just shakes her head. 

“I should have seen this coming. I should have… Did you and Alex have a fight?” Kara asks, and Maggie just scowls at her.

“Mind your business, Little Danvers,” she says threateningly, and Lena can’t stop laughing. 

“Kara. Kara,” she tries. “Maggie and I were just… Well, we…” Lena looks at Maggie, tugging on her arm. “What are we doing?”

“Drinking scotch and complaining about our girlfriends,” Maggie reminds her, and then grins up at Kara, who turns a rather startled face on Lena. 

“Noooo,” Lena denies, struggling to her feet, but Maggie trips her, and she goes down like a ton of bricks, to Maggie’s delight. 

“Well, let me tell you what is going to happen now, Maggie. You are going to come with me, or I am going to call my sister to come collect you.”

“All right, all right, Supergirl. I will come quietly,” Maggie promises, putting her hands in front of her like she’s waiting for cuffs. 

“You—don’t move,” Kara orders Lena. She hauls Maggie to her feet, slings her over her shoulder, and takes off from the balcony.

“Oh. Poor Detective Sawyer. She is going to be sick all over National City,” Lena observes to herself. “Hector!” she calls, but her assistant fails to materialize. It is after nine o’clock. He has probably—fortunately—dismissed himself.

Despite Kara’s order not to move, she pushes herself to her feet and collects the nearly empty scotch bottle and empty glasses. She is a bit wobbly, but she has certainly been drunker. And she certainly doesn’t need Kara to come take care of her.

But Kara is back before she can even decide to call her car, distractedly removing her cape from her shoulders as she walks into the office from the balcony. “What did you do to Maggie?” she asks, clearly amused. “Also, do you know a discreet dry cleaner?”

“What did I do? She’s the one who barged into my office with a godawful bottle of scotch and demanded that I listen to her complain about your sister,” Lena says, affronted. 

“Oh-ho. Is that what you were doing? Complaining about the Danvers sisters?” Kara asks slyly, and Lena is too drunk and too unsteady to argue. 

“Mostly it was her. She and Alex have been arguing. I told her you refuse to close cabinet doors to try to make her feel better, but Kara. You are…annoyingly perfect.” Lena kind of grins and kind of falls over, and so she is soon cradled in Kara’s arms.

“What about how I steal all of your food, even when I don’t like it?” she offers teasingly, and Lena laughs and rests her head against Kara’s neck.

“Yes. I may have also mentioned that,” she admits. “Can you fly without your cape?” she asks foolishly, and Kara laughs and gently kisses Lena’s head.

“Come find out,” she says, and soon the LCorp tower is far behind them.


End file.
